


Death of a Daughter

by WindyOakes



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Battle, Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fifth Holy Grail War, Holy Grail, I'm Bad At Summaries, Master & Servant, Post-Battle, Sad, Sad Ending, Servants, Surprises, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: In a new Holy Grail War in an alternate universe, the servants from the previous war are summoned again. This time the children of the survivors in the previous war are fighting. In this battle Genma Matou is thought to be dead and the rest rejoice. However, Tohru Emiya and Rose couldn't have expected this outcome.





	Death of a Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am an angst loving person, I decided to write the death of one of the characters I created for the fate series. This stemmed from an idea that I need to flesh out more on here and develop their characters a bit more. For starters here's some of the character relationships: Genma is Shinji's son, Tohru is Shirou and Rin's daughter, and Rose is a homunculus Shirou and Rin raised since birth. Lancer is Cu, Saber is Artoria, and Archer is EMIYA. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Saber?” Tohru asked, looking at the pile of rubble where the King of Knights one was. She was panting heavily and dust thinly coated her skin. There was dust all around actually and neither the master or the servant were to be seen. Well, at least from what Tohru could tell. The last thing she saw was Saber attack Genma, Genma releasing magic to topple the ceiling, and then the ceiling came caving in. She couldn’t tell where the servant was or who was who or if the other servants in the room could sense Saber or the terror that Tohru felt in her own heart. She wanted to do something, anything. If the Saber servant was struggling and if she was dead…well Tohru wanted to be there in her last seconds. Tohru grasped at her chest as a sharp pain was sent through it at the very thought of Saber being dead. A simple blow like that was not enough to do in Saber! She wouldn’t believe that for one second! “Saber!” Tohru shouted, finally running toward the pile of rubble atop the stairs. 

Lancer’s eyes widened at the sight of his master acting so rash and irresponsibly finally being pushed out of his stupor. It was so unlike her and it worried him to the core. Her emotions were running high and if she were to make a wrong move, then what would they do? Plus, he also cared deeply for his master…as if she were the only person in the world that needed his help. None of the other servants or masters mattered to Lancer as much as Tohru mattered to him. Why, you ask? Because she was the one he would swear to protect and the very embodiment of what he couldn’t save in the last Holy Grail War. She was going to save her unlike what he did with her mother. “Little lady!” Lancer shouted running after her lance in hand, “Wait! We don’t know what’s happened yet!” 

Tohru ran with tears in her eyes toward the pile of rubble. “I don’t care!” she shouted, “I have to know that Saber is alright!” As soon as she shouted that, the pile of rubble was disturbed, shooting pieces of rock and dust everywhere, and one lone figure stood among the carnage. Tohru shielded her eyes from the stray pieces of rubble for a moment before she took in the person and all their glory. The figure held a sword up above her head, their chest was rising and falling rapidly, and they were wearing a billowing, blue dress covered in clanking metal armor.  
That figure was Saber and save for a few scratches, she was doing well and unscathed. Saber looked below her at her unmoving master and the one who had killed both Rin and Shirou, Tohru’s mother and father. He had a black eye, was covered in blood and rocks, and his chest was unmoving. He was dead. But did Saber care? No, not in the slightest. The ones that mattered the most were right in front of her. Archer, Lancer, Tohru, and Rose. The living people who she was meant to save. Not this monster born of a monster. 

Saber jumped down from the broken staircase, making part of it crumble under the enormous amount of pressure, to meet up with the rest of her friends in a circle. Tohru and Rose were both smiling, and tears could be seen glistening in their eyes. They were both elated that Saber had made it through and this battle was finally over. They had won against someone as evil as Genma and the evil thoughts his father, Shinji. Saber smiled at the two young girls, sharing in their glee and excitement of a battle well fought and a battle well won. She wrapped her arms around the two and they gladly accepted her warm greetings. “Thank you for all that you did.” She said with a smile, “If it were not for you, I would still be in the hands of that slimy Matou boy.” 

After a few seconds they broke the hug and Tohru shook her head. “No thank you for all that you did for my parents.” She said through tears, “Though they didn’t talk about their battles much, they always talked about how strong and brave you were. You were what I had to look up to as a child and I was hoping, though it was far-fetched, to meet you one day and thank you for your kindness.” Tohru bowed deeply in respects to the soldier before her. She truly meant what she had said. If it weren’t for her parents and Saber she wouldn’t have kept going and became a mage. She was ready to quit while she was ahead and just blend in with the rest of the folks around her, ending the Tohsaka line of mages for good. But with their help she was truly able to strive for greatness. 

“Now don’t be getting all sentimental on me.” Lancer said, pulling Tohru back up to full height and draping one of his arms around her shoulders, “You’re not going to stop being brave because of all of this mushy romantic stuff are you, eh, little lady?” Tohru could feel as the heat filled her face at Lancer’s question and she roughly elbowed him in the ribs. In turn, he stumbled a little bit at the sharp jab of his master. However, he still laughed at his master’s embarrassment. Rose started to giggle at the antics as Tohru began to speak. 

“Of course not!” Tohru said, wiping what was left of the tears off her face, “We have to start finding where the other masters are and figure out how we are going to get mana to Saber.” Tohru could already see as Saber’s edges were floating away and a blue glow enveloped her form. 

Archer chuckled at the girl’s response. If he had a daughter in his timeline, he hoped she would be as spunky and as steel willed as the young lady standing before him. A part of him wished he hadn’t had listened to his father’s silly wishes and opened his eyes to the foolery of the world before it got too far. But alas, by the time he was on the road, he was already in too deep to turn back. Perhaps it was fate that treated him so badly. But…he knew he couldn’t blame fate for all of the poor choices he had made in his life. 

All he could do now was look at Tohru with loving eyes and pretend that she was his daughter instead of the other Emiya’s. “That’s my girl.” He whispered so quietly only Rose could hear. Rose only tilted her head slightly toward what Archer was saying before a smile grew on her face as well. She was so proud of how far they had come since the time they met in the park that one day. Without all of the help that Tohru and her family had given her, she wouldn’t know where’d she be. She would be in a tube, buried deep in the lab of some psychopath, and be used as a supply for mana and magical circuits. She was truly thankful for the help Tohru and Archer have given her in realizing she was more than just a pawn. 

“Ok we need to devise a plan.” Tohru said, bringing everyone back into the realm of reality, “What should we do now?” 

“Well, before he went crazy my master sa-.” Saber started to say but was cut off by the unmistakeable sound of rubble rumbling behind her. 

Before anyone could say anything, Genma, the man they all thought was dead, dragged half of his body out of the rubble and lifted his arm up. With one of his last remaining breaths, he shouted, “Saber! With this command seal, I order you to kill Tohru Emiya!!!” With a flash of red light and a big wooshing noise, Saber immediately sprung into action. The command seal had caught her off guard and she wasn’t able to do anything about what she was about to do to one of her beloved friends. Shock could be seen in her eyes as her body acted from no will of her own. Tohru wore the same look as she tried to step away from Saber. 

Everyone else tried to stop it from happening, but no one was a match for her fearsome blade. Deep in their minds, they also knew there was no stopping a servant under a command seal. She was bound to hunt Tohru down until her blood was on her blade.  
With one swift motion, Saber pulled her sword back and quickly pushed forward. The sword entered Tohru’s stomach area with rush of gushing noises as the blood quickly burst from her abdomen. Pain shot through Tohru’s body as the sword was pulled from her and she fell to the ground, limp and clinging to life. “TOHRUUU!!!” Rose screeched at the top of her lungs as she watched her friend fall before her. She rushed to her side as soon as Tohru hit the ground, tears already prominent in her eyes.

“Little lady!!” Lancer screamed as he looked back up toward the stairs. His eyes flashed red and veins popped up around them as he saw as Genma used the last of his breath to laugh at the terror and turmoil he had caused. His laughs echoed throughout the destroyed chamber creating hellish harmonies and vibrations of noises. The very sight of his jubilee and happiness made Lancer’s blood boil. He swiftly jumped up to the stair and skewered the boy’s head with his fearsome lance. “I should have done that a long time ago when I had the chance.” Lancer said with malice in his voice, “It would have stopped your wretched clan from procreating, insect.” He spat on the boy’s body, knighthood be damned, before he looked back down to what had transpired in the circle of people on the ground. 

He stepped up to a sorrowful sight. Archer was holding the dying and shaking Tohru in his arms and squeezing her as if it would make the pain stop. Rose was sitting right next to them, her palms flat on the ground and an insurmountable amount of tears rolling down her face. Her eyes were scrunched up and her sobs shook her entire body. Then the saddest sight of all was Saber, her mighty sword was on the ground, fully visible to the naked eye, and tears were silently rolling down her face as she watched what her blade had caused. Lancer had seen the dead, heartbroken look on Saber’s face before and he knew she was already deeply mourning the loss of Tohru. She knew and he knew fully well a stab wound from a blade like that was unrecoverable much like his Gae Bolg. Everything was lost. She knew it. He knew it. And that’s why Saber wasn’t saying anything.

As for himself, Lancer was completely torn apart at the sight of his master on the ground. He may not be as noble or as clean cut as the other lancers, but he kept his knight’s honor intact except when it comes to deplorable little insects such as Genma. He had failed the number one rule of knighthood and that was to keep your master safe at all times. He had his master, no his friend, die. All the nights he stayed up with Tohru brushing up on each of the servant classes were…gone. The talks that lasted for hours. Gone. The only person he had sworn to protect in this world. Gone. 

Tears started to roll down his face at the sight of the blood that covered her clothing, the shaking in her hands, and her eyes as they looked to gaze upon him. 

Tohru was confused at Lancer’s showing of emotion. She never took him for the emotional type, so seeing him cry was completely new to her. “L-Lancer?” she asked, “Lancer, w-why are you crying?” 

Lancer heaved a heavy sigh at her question and looked her dead in the eye. “I promised I would protect you.” He said tears streaming heavily down his face now, “I have failed you and for that I am sorry, Tohru. I couldn’t fulfil what I had promised you at the beginning of this Holy Grail War. I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain, but I know a stab wound from the famed Excalibur is the most painful of all. I am truly sorry.” 

Tohru’s eyes widened at Lancer. This was the first time he had used her name. She was surprised. However, she was happy if anything else. Lancer had grown so much during this Holy Grail War compared to what she has read. He was angry with his previous master, Kirei Kotomine, and she was afraid, at the beginning, he would project his anger for him onto her. But he didn’t, and she was thankful for the time they had together though it was short lived. Tohru looked around her at her crying friends. This was exactly what she wanted when she was dying: being surrounded by friends and family she cared for. 

She would never admit to anyone, but she knew someone was going to die when they set out on this mission and she had a hunch that it was going to be her. She knew the person taunting her and disgracing the Tohsaka name was out for blood. Her blood. 

“Tohru.” Rose cried, her face wet with tears, “I’m so sorry. This can’t be happening! Tell me this isn’t happening! Please!” Tohru reached out to Rose and grabbed her hand, causing Rose to look up at her. Tohru’s eyes were still their bright blue, but they were losing their light as the life left her body. Blood smeared a bit on Rose’s hand, but she didn’t mind. 

“Rose, you were t-the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Tohru said stuttering as her body failed her and the pain took over, “Th-thank you for staying by me a-and supporting me to the end. I-I love you.” Rose let go of Tohru’s hand and just put her head to the ground, too distraught to look up anymore. This was her worst fear. Losing her best friend. She knew that it was bound to happen, but she didn’t know that it would be so soon.

“Don’t say that.” Rose whispered to herself more than anyone, “Please don’t say that. My world. It’s falling apart.” She put her hands to her face, trying to conceal the tears that fled so violently from her eyes and not minding her friend’s blood on her face. 

Tohru looked up to Arhcer as the stars gathered in her vision. She tried to grab onto his face to wish him one last goodbye, but her hands flailed helplessly in the air as her vision faded. She started to panic as the one thing that was closest to her father started to fade away. “D-dad?” she asked, causing everyone’s eyes to widen, “D-dad are you there? I-I don’t want to die alone P-please don’t l-let me die alone.” 

Tears that he had long held onto flowed down Archer’s cheeks as he heard the desperation in her voice and his own sadness at seeing the person that was closest to his daughter die. Without a second thought, he grabbed one of her ice-cold hands and put it up to his face, blood and all. “I’m here.” He said, “I’ll be here to the end. Don’t you worry.” At his words, Tohru’s body instantly relaxed as if his words were clearance enough for her to let go. 

“Thank you, dad.” She said, “I-I have always loved you…even if you weren’t home…I still loved you…” 

“Tohru?” Archer asked as her hand started to lose its grip. 

“Thank you…” she whispered once more before her hand lost all of its grip and it became limp in Archer’s hand. Her chest ceased to rise and fall, the warmth had left her body, and her eyes had lost their light.  
Both Lancer and Saber stuck their weapons hard into the ground and knelt, letting out more tears than their bodies had room for. Saber was shaking as she knelt there and giant sobs escaped her body as she realized what had transpired. She took everything to heart and shouldered all the guilt. This was her fault, she thought, if she hadn’t had let her guard down, if she had killed her master before he had the chance to get his feet off the ground. If only.

Rose and Archer started repeating the word “no”and let out horrible screams when they realized the same thing. 

Tohru Emiya was dead.


End file.
